


Dance with me

by Passion_fruit



Category: Magic Mike (2012), Magic Mike XXL (2015)
Genre: Burlesque, Dancing, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Interracial Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_fruit/pseuds/Passion_fruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED MAGIC MIKE XXL YET, THERE WILL BE SOME SPOILERS!!! PROCEED IF YOU DON'T CARE.</p><p> </p><p>A month after the stripper convention, and Mike and Zoe have ended their short relationship. Now in Savannah, ga, he and the boys are working for Rome. While rehearsing, he meets a beautiful doll faced dancer named Charity. He likes Charity, but he also doesn't want a relationship. Even when he finds himself attracted to Charity, she feels the same, but pushes away from him. The thing is, Charity has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a month since stripper convention, Mike and the boys have decided the best thing for them to do was to join Rome’s club, since Xquisite was a lost cause now. What was supposed to be their last show, turned out to be a wakeup call for them. They couldn’t leave this lifestyle if they wanted to. They still had their side businesses, but they knew that stripping and fucking tons of horny women was what they lived for. Rome’s club raked in a good amount of cash, hell it did better than Xquisite after him and the boys joined. It was hard to leave his business in Tampa, but he’d go back during the weeks to make sure everything is fine. Now that he was making a new life in Savannah, Richie decided they all needed to explore Savannah’s other strip clubs. Mike wasn’t really in the mood for any of that, as he and Zoe had broken up before they could even further their relationship. Why? She “Just couldn’t deal with the stripping anymore,” as she said. At first she was cool with it, but as days, weeks went by, the more she saw those women flirting and touching on him, she couldn’t handle it. Mike didn’t expect their relationship to end so suddenly. He just didn’t have the best of luck with women. Not with Joanna, Brooke, or Zoe. He just needed a woman who could understand that at the end of the day, it’s just a job.

“C’mon man, it’ll be good for you to forget ‘what’s her name’,” Richie begged. They stood in the dance studio, sweaty after rehearsing their moves for tonight.  
“Richie…” Mike trailed off, then Tito, Tarzan, Ken, and Malik walked in laughing loudly. They fist bumped, then finished the rest of the rehearsal.

“I’ll see y’all tonight. I’m gonna try to finish up here.” Mike said as the rest left. He started the music up again, Chris Brown’s ‘Countdown’ playing loudly throughout the studio. He was focused on the music, not thinking about the steps, and letting them all flow out. He didn’t even see the girl watching him dance in the mirror until she walked into the room, and sat on the wall, watching him pelvic thrust the ground. She giggled causing him look up at her. Startled, Mike turned the music off. “Jesus!” he shouted.  
“Sorry to scare you, I usually come when no one’s here. I heard the music, and got curious.” The girl said holding up her hands in defense. “I’m [Charity Blaque](http://static.vibe.com/files/2015/04/Janelle-Monae-Yoga-Video.png). I come here most nights.”

Mike eyed her a bit before introducing himself, “Mike. Mike Lane.” Charity was pretty cute, she had the face of a doll, medium brown skin, and a petite yet curvy body.  
“I see you’re dancing to Chris Brown. I don’t really like his music, but it looked like you were doing pretty well. You know, humping the ground,” Charity said. Mike nodded, “Thanks. Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” He gathered his music and things, preparing to leave, but Charity stopped him.  
“Hold on, I didn’t mean to impose. We can share the space since it’s only two people.” She said. “Besides, I need another perspective on my dancing.”  
“OK, whatever.” Mike replied, putting his things back. “Ladies first.”

“What a gentleman.” Charity said with a smirk. “Now, I only have a little bit of this down, it’s not finished.” Getting her music ready with her laptop, she stood in the center of the studio, eyeing herself in the mirror. The sound of Jason Derulo’s ‘Wiggle’ was playing, and she jumped right into the [choreography](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0pf8AxCVuk). While she was tooting her booty and gyrating her hips, she and Mike would lock eyes. She’d throw him a sexy yet sassy little smirk, then flip her hair. Mike chuckled to himself while shaking his head. Her dancing was seductive, and he didn’t want to get into this again. She stopped dancing, though the music was still playing. Stopping the music, she stood in front of him.  
“Well? What do ya think?” she asked, panting slightly.  
Mike licked his lips, “Very…nice.”

“Just nice? Admit it, I was sexy,” she uttered with a laugh.  
Mike laughed, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I just need to finish it,” she mumbled with annoyance in her voice. “It’s not the cleanest choreography right now.”  
“I could help you finish it,” Mike said, scratching the back of his neck. Charity jumped up and down excitedly.  
“REALLY!?” she shouted. “Thank you so much!”  
“Come on.” He said, pulling her back to the center of the room. “We’re gonna start where you left off, just do as I do.”

She nodded, watching him perform the steps slowly, then they tried it a little faster step after step. They were in sync with each other, and it would look even better with the music.

“Ready?” Charity asked before starting the music, Mike nodded. She started the music, and they began [dancing together](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efK_Nzc6wQU). While dancing, Mike couldn’t help but watch her dance, she could actually keep up with him, while adding her own style to it, and it was fun. Not only was it fun, but sexy; dancing with a sexy woman instead of dancing for a sexy woman. They laughed once they finished, “Damn Mike, that was awesome. We gotta do this again!” She said with the same excited tone from before.  
Mike laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, maybe.” Her face fell.  
“Hey, I’m not asking you to fuck me. I just wanna dance with you.” She said.

“Then we’ll do this again.” He said. “Well, I better go.”  
“Wait, don’t we need to exchange numbers?” Charity asked. Mike rubbed his chin, then got his phone from his bag.

“Put your number in, and I’ll text you.” He said. She typed her number, then gave the phone back. “Seeya.” He said before leaving.

 

__

 

“Cherry! Can you be a good best friend, and take ya ass to this joint with me?” Charity’s best friend, Lia, asked. “All you stay doing is dancing and working. AND YOU DANCE AT WORK!”  
Charity was a choreographer by day, and a burlesque dancer by night. Going by her stage name, Cherry Blaque at Synful Seduction, a little club owned by a lovely woman named Rose St. Syn. She hired Charity last year as she needed extra cash. That was before she met Lia in the studio, and they became roommates and best friends.  
“Li, you know damn well I don’t wanna go to a strip club.” Charity said, staring at her phone.  
“You practically a stripper. You just gonna sit here all night, waiting on prince Charming to text you back, or you gonna enjoy some fine ass shaking at Rome’s?” Lia asked. Charity regretted telling her about Mike. Lia thought she was crazy to give her number to some guy she just met, “But more power to you, if you gonna get some dick,” she had said.

“Fine, I’ll go. But don’t be pushing me to get a lap dance. I don’t do that shit.” Charity said. Lia snickered, rolling her eyes.

“Whatever, just wear something sexy.” Lia said. In the car, Lia was chattering about Rome’s club, and especially the men.

“Girl, it’s some sexy ass men stripping there.” She gushed. “I mean, Gina’s ex, Malik, works there. He can get it too.” Charity could swear she was creaming her panties already. They were parked outside the building; Charity was reluctant to get out, as she had never been to a male strip club before. The man outside opened the door for them, “Enjoy, ladies.” Lia smiled as she led Charity inside. They could hear the many screams of women, and a sexy R&B song playing. Lia gripped her hand, pulling her towards the screaming.

“Oh dear god.” Charity muttered under breath. There were women surrounding a black man as he was gyrating his hips, his knees were on the ground, and he thrust his hips as if were fucking the ground. Dollar bills were thrown all over him, like he was in a money hurricane.

“Damn, that’s Malik.” Lia said. Lia was right, he could get it. Malik had pulled a heavy set woman towards him, grinding into her. The woman looked so happy and turned on, it almost made Charity smile and laugh. The music ended, and Malik had left.

“Queens! Did y’all like that?” A petite black woman had walked into the center of the room where Malik had stood. The women shouted an enthusiastic ‘yes’.  
“That’s Rome.” Lia had whispered to Charity.  
“I got something I know y’all gonna really enjoy. I need a beautiful queen to sit in this chair.” Rome said.  
Almost all of the women were shouting and screaming for them to be in the chair, even Lia. Charity rolled her eyes, attempting to back away slowly and leaving her friend to die of destroyed ovaries.

“Hold on, hold on! Do I see one of my queens leaving?” Rome said, everything got quiet, and Charity stopped in her place. “Come here.” Rome was pointing at Charity, and she looked like she meant business. “Damn.” Lia cursed.  
“You must be new here cause you don’t know how we do things here. Sit here and prepare to be treated like the queen that you are.” Rome said to her. Charity slowly walked to the chair and sat down. Everyone’s eyes were on her, but she was used to having eyes on her. “Ladies, I present to you…Magic Mike.”

Charity could hear the Chris Brown song she heard in the studio earlier. The women parted like the red sea when she saw abs first, then his pecs, then his face. She knew his face right off the bat, even with the dim lights, and even with the hat shading his face. Mike was rolling his body to the beat, and he made his way towards her. He stopped in front of her, ticking and winding his hips.The women cheered him on as he straddled her, grinding into her. He looked in her eyes, and she did the same. He smirked at her, putting his hat on her head, and getting up to pull her to her feet. He spun her around, bending her over, and ground into her ass. Charity was both shocked and turned on as she gasped, feeling his front rubbing her back. Women continued throwing dollars, and screaming, though she was the one getting this guy’s dick rubbed against her ass. Suddenly, she was on her back, and her legs were in the air. Mike had pulled them apart, grinding into her again, and then turning as if they were in a 69 position. The women were going crazy, they were eating it up. Mike had pulled her up when the song ended, she had walked away from him when Rome came back to introduce the next dancer. Her heart was beating so fast and hard, she was stunned.

“Charity!” Mike said as she walked to the back of the crowd. Lia was nowhere to be found. “You don’t look like the type to come to a place like this.”

“I don’t actually. My friend thought it was a good idea to bring me. I didn’t know you were a stripper.” She said. Mike shrugged. Then Lia pushed her way through the crowd, coming towards them.

“So this is him? Mike is THE Magic Mike. Damn.” She said looking him up and down. “I’m her best friend, Lia.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Mike said, then turned towards Charity. “Um, I’m gonna be back real quick, stay and watch the rest of the show.”

“Okay.” Charity said bashfully, surprising Lia and herself by her shy front. Once Mike went upstairs, Lia smiled. She pinched Charity’s butt.

“’Okay, Mike’. ‘Whatever you say, Mike.’ “ Lia teased, imitating Charity. “Girl, you want him.”

“I don’t want him. He’s a stripper, guys like him don’t want commitment and relationships.” Charity said.

“Bitch, you a dancer too, and you barely can keep a man.” Lia said. “All I’m saying is, ain’t nothing wrong with being fuck buddies.”

They heard the women scream again, louder this time when a big and tall sexy man lifted a woman.  
“Damn, Where did Rome get these sexy ass men?” Lia questioned.

Mike came back fully clothed with two drinks. He offered them the drinks, Lia happily took the drink, while Charity declined. "I'm gonna have to be designated driver tonight." She said. Mike nodded understandingly.  
"OK, I got you. How 'bout water?" He asked.  
"That's fine." Charity replied. He was gone in a matter of seconds, and Lia and Charity continued to watch the show.  
"Oooh girl look, that's Andre. That boy can sing me out of my panties." Lia said as Mike came back. He and Charity laughed.  
"I swear her libido is high as fuck." Charity said, Lia flipped her off in response.  
"Hey." Mike said, nudging her.  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"Let's go talk somewhere, without all the screaming." She smirked.  
"Do you think Lia'll be alright by herself?" Charity asked. "With all of these sexy men?"  
Mike chuckled, "Pretty sure she'll be more than alright."  
"Li, I'll be back, OK?" Charity said.  
Lia winked, "Take as much time as you need, girl."  
Mike grabbed her hand, and pulled her to a door leading to a outdoor patio. They both say down, waiting for the other to start a conversation.  
Charity started giggling. "What's so funny?" Mike asked.  
"I still can't believe you're a stripper." She said.  
"Hey, it's male entertainer." Mike said with a wink, making her giggle.

"Right. So you do this every night?" She asked.  
"No. I have a...furniture business that I run as well." He said. "What do you do besides come to strip clubs judging innocent male entertainers?"

She laughed, "I'm actually a choreographer and a...um...I'm also a burlesque dancer."  
Mike's eyebrow rose, "Well, well Charity, this is surprising." He said with a smirk.

"Oh don't look at me like that. It's sexy and empowering." She argued. Mike held his hands up in surrender while laughing.

"I think that's sexy." He admitted, scooting a little closer to her. "One stripper to another." She playfully slapped him. They continued to talk quietly, he'd brush his hands against her soft skin. Just when he was leaning in, his lips hovering inner hers, the door opened. Malik and Lia were snugged against each other.

"Oh, Mike! I ain't know you was out here." Malik said.  
"I did! That's my bestie getting booed up." Lia said. "I just wanna let you know I won't be home tonight." Charity rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friend.

"Have fun, girl." Charity said as Lia tossed her the keys, she and Malik left hand in hand.

"Well, I guess I'm going home alone for tonight." Charity said.

"You don't have to go home alone." Mike told her.  
"As much as I'd like a one night stand with a guy who dances like he as good stroke game, but these things never work out for me." She said.

"I get it. I understand completely." He said feeling rejected, but there were more beautiful women that wanted to have sex with him. He shouldn't just be hooked on one.  
They stood up, "I should go. Tonight was...very interesting. Let's meet up tomorrow to dance, yeah?" She said.  
"Yeah. I'll text you the details." Mike said, watching her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike had sent a text to Charity saying he’d be in the studio. She told him she was having a class, and he could come. He went to the studio to see a chunk of women, with a three guys, sitting in the back of the studio, while Charity, Lia and four more dancers [dancing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8599SO6353E) to 'Talking Body' by Tove Lo. They were all in sync, and the group cheered when they finished. “Okay, next up we have Kiara, Rayne, James, Rachel, Diane, and Makayla.” Charity said as the next group came up to dance. “And remember to get comfortable and get sexy.” She started the music and walked towards Mike.

“Hey, you ready to show everyone your moves?” She asked.

“Eh, I can do these moves in my sleep.” He said.

“Okay, pay close attention because if you mess up in my class, you’ll have to stay and.” She teased.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Mike said, nudging her as they watched the dancers.

After watching the rest of her dancers, Charity decided to let Mike give it a shot. “Okay guys, this is Mike, he’s gonna give the choreography a shot to let us see his moves.” The women and men cheered, cat calling Mike and giving him lustful stares. Mike stood beside Charity, the music started and they started dancing. Popping, and grinding, the group behind them whistled and cat called louder, watching the dancing chemistry between the two. When they were done, class ended, and Charity sent everyone home.

“I’ll see you at the house, girl.” Lia said, smirking at her friend. Charity rolled her eyes. Some her students were rolling out, a group of girls were standing around Mike, giggling and flirting with him. Charity huffed, getting annoyed.

“Okay, okay, break it up guys. It’s time to go.” She said sternly, walking towards them. The girls frowned, grabbing their things, and then leaving the building.

“Are we getting jealous?” Mike teased.

“Are we getting annoying?” She clapped back. Mike chuckled before picking her up, and putting her over his shoulder. She screamed in shock, “Hey! Put me down!”

“Okay, if you say so.” He said, pretending like he would drop her, this only made her scream louder.

“I swear to god if you drop me!” She shouted, kicking and thrashing in his arms. He put her down. “You know, if I wasn’t so…let me stop.” She stopped herself.

Mike raised an eyebrow. “If you weren’t so what?”

“It’s nothing, forget it.” She said waving him away. “Look, um…we’re doing a show tonight where I work, um if you’d like to come, you can.”

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.” He replied.

“I mean, it’s only fair. I’ve gotten a lap dance from you, you might get a lap dance from me.” She teased.

“I’ll count on it.” He said. She gave him a flyer with the information, and he left her to close the studio up.

 

~|~

 

“What is this?” Ken asked, reading the flyer over Mike’s shoulder.

“It’s Synful Seduction, man.” Mike said. “A burlesque club!”

“Gimme that.” Richie said, snatching the flyer away from Mike. “It says first timers get in for half price.”

“My friend, Charity, invited me to come, so I figured I’d bring you fuckers.” Mike said.

“Charity? The girl you were all snugged up against at Rome’s?” Malik asked. The guys whistled, patting Mike on the back.

“Already forgetting ‘what’s her face’?” Richie asked.

“Naw, I mean we’re just friends. That’s it.” Mike said. They all gave him a skeptical look. “Whatever, let’s just go.”

“Alright!” The boys agreed.

 

 

~|~

 

 

The crowd cheers and sings along to the beautiful woman that’s dancing onstage in nothing but her panties and nipple tassels. She ends her song while brazenly shimmying, the crowd loves it, and she takes a bow and leaves the stage. “Give it up for Brandi!” the MC, Rose St. Syn shouts into the mic. The crowd hoots and hollers.

“Now, Now, my next lovely lady knows how to strut her stuff on a stage. Let’s see if Cherry Noir can wind it up for y’all.” The spotlight is now on a woman dressed in a black and red plaid schoolgirl outfit, with blunt bangs. She’s posed like a doll, slouched over with a wind up key on her back. Rose turns the key a few times, then the girl stiffly rises. She’s reveal to be Charity. Mike sits up a bit in his seat. The music starts, and Charity’s stiff movements are now sexy yet precise. She’s mouthing the words to Wind it up by Gwen Stefani, smiling and engaging the crowd. Mike was impressed when she flung herself to the ground, hitting her knees hard, but not looking like she was in pain. She got up to rip the blouse open, revealing a black and red bra. She took her tie, walked up to a man, and wrapped it around his neck; while still singing. The crowd laughed when she rolled her hips then flashed the man her frilly lace red and black panties. Strutting back to the stage, she shimmied the skirt down, kicking it to the nearest table. The crowd was now whistling and hooting when she ended her dance with a split.

Once she was backstage to change, and get ready for the final dance, Charity closed her eyes for second. “You were amazing out there, Cherry.” Brandi said.

“Thanks.” Charity said while taking a sip of water.

“Cherry, there’s a guy that says he knows ya. Goes by Magic Mike, want me to send him outta here?” Rose asked walking into the dressing room.

Charity smirked, “No no. I’ll go talk to him.” She said, getting up and leaving the dressing room.

She saw Mike standing near the door with Rose. “Hey?” Charity said, completely confused.

“Hey, I just wanna say that was sexy.” She blushed as he praised her. Then she realized she was still in her bra and panties, it was too late to cover up. He’d already seen the goods, well almost.

“My friends are over there, they can’t believe I know you. Do you wanna meet ‘em?” Mike asked, but didn’t give her time to reply or cover up. He was dragging her to his table with seven men. Grabbing an extra chair, he gestured for her to sit next to him.

“This is my new dancing friend, Char-“

“Cherry.” She said before him.

“Uh, this is Richie, Tito, Tarzan, Ken, Andre, Tobias, and Malik.” He said, pointing to all of the men at the table.

“It’s nice to meet y’all.” She said. “I better go backstage. We have a finale to do.” When she walked away, all of the men were staring at her ass.

“You gonna bang her?” Ken asked Mike.

“I don’t know. I want to, I mean I know she could keep up with me.” Mike said.

“Bro, just bang that one for all of us.” Tito said, getting the other guys to agree with him.

“Look, I’m just gonna keep it platonic for now.” Mike said.

“I think I get what you mean, Mikey.” Ken said. “The problem with your past relationships was that you tend to fall too hard too early.” Mike nodded, taking a swig of beer. He agreed with Ken, then tuned him out once he went into a spiritual rant. The stage was dark now, the finale was about to start. The crowd quieted down as the music started. Mike sat back, getting ready to watch the end of the show.


	3. Chapter 3

b35; You give me fever Fever in the morning Fever when it's late night You give me fever (fever) Fever when you kiss me Fever when you hold me tight You give me fever (fever) b35;

For the finale, Cherry, Brandi, and Ronnie Von Veronica were dancing tonight. Each of them were sitting on a chair on stage, dancing to Beyonce’s version of Fever. The crowd wolf whistled and cat called watching the three dance. “I wish I was one of those chairs.” Tarzan whispered to Tito, Tito laughed, nudging Mike. “I think Mikey might be one of those chairs tonight.” Tito said.

The boys laughed, patting Mike’s back. Mike tried to fight the smile, but watching her give a lap dance to the chair was making him want her more. Mike watched Charity intently, leaning on the table with his elbows propped up. Watching the swaying hips, the high kicks, the ‘fuck me’ eyes into the crowd; he studied all of that in this final performance.

Every move was sharp and in sync, they didn’t slip up once. When the performance was over, the crowd gave a standing ovation, the girls came together to give a bow and walked off stage. The guys got up, preparing to leave, “I think I’m gonna stay behind. I’ll catch y’all later.” Mike said. Tito and Richie gave each other knowing looks, “Good luck, bro.” Ken said, patting Mike’s arm. They left, leaving Mike at the table while the rest of the crowd left.

“Hey! You can’t be in here when we’re closing!” A security guard yelled at Mike. He quickly stood.

“I was just…waiting for-“ “It’s alright, Greg, I’m his ride.” Charity intervened. She was fully dressed, her makeup was still on her face, but it was faded slightly.

“Ready to go, Mike?” Mike nodded, looking at the security guard. “Sorry, Cherry.” The guard said, giving a slight nod. “Have a nice night.”

The two walked out of the club, “So, your friends left you?” She asked. “Nah, I just wanted to make sure you got out safely. But I will need a ride home.” He said. Charity laughed.

“No problem.” She said. They walked to her car, and she drove off. “Give me the directions.” Less than ten minutes later, they were outside of his house. Charity put the car in park, not turning the car off, and expecting to drive home. Mike looked at her with his hand on the door handle, “You can come in if you want, maybe have a drink or two?” He said.

“Nah, I can’t I’m driving, as you can see.” She said. “I mean, you don’t have to leave right away…” He trailed off.

“Uhm…” Charity bit her lip nervously. “If you want to, Cherry.” He said while smirking. Her heart was racing, she wanted to, but she didn’t know if it was a good idea. “Fuck it, why not!” She exclaimed, deciding to take him up on his offer.

They both got out, going up to the front door. Mike unlocked it, they made their way in. She looked around, expecting a bachelor pad, but was surprised that it looked like a decent home. There were opened cans of beer on his coffee table, that was the only mess she saw.

“I have beer in the fridge, some vodka if you want something stronger, or hard lemonade if you want something sweet.” He said. She giggled. “I’ll take hard lemonade.” She said.

“You can have a seat anywhere.” He said before going into the kitchen. She sat down on the couch, waiting for him to finish getting the drinks.

When he came back, they started talking like they did at Rome’s club. Laughing and playfully touching each other. No doubt the chemistry was there, Mike knew it, he wanted to know if Charity knew it too.

“You gonna give me another lap dance, Magic Mike?” Charity asked, getting a little brave. Mike smirked, “I’d rather you give me one, Cherry.” “I don’t know about that.” She said. “Why is that?” “I get a little into it, I might lose myself.” She told him.

He scooted a little closer, “Maybe that’s what I want you to do.” He whispered. “Okay, if you say so.” She said, digging into her purse to get her flash drive. “Put this in your computer.” She told him. He went to search for his laptop, coming back to see her standing next to one of his kitchen tables.

“It’s the best I could do.” She said to him, then gesturing for him to sit. He gave her the laptop, watching while she got her music to play. Beyonce’s ‘Dance for you’ was playing, she tried not to laugh at his cocky grin. She bit her lip, giving the impression that she was trying to be sexy. Strutting around him slowly, moving her hips sensually to the music. She stopped in front of him, hands on his knees as she dipped slowly between his legs; looking into his eyes the entire time. He gazed at her lustfully as she slowly stood up, turning her back towards him, sitting on his lap and grinding. She smirked at him with hooded eyes, his hands glazed over her hips then slowly to her breast. She playfully smacked his hands away. “Don’t they have rules about touching the strippers?” She said with a playful tone. He rolled his hips under her, catching her off guard. He chuckled when she gasped, feeling his erection grinding into her. “Wanna take this to my room?” He asked huskily. She nodded, and he kissed her roughly before picking her up. They didn’t even think about stopping the music as it played a different slow song. He kicked the door open, putting her on the bed gently before pulling his shirt and pants off.

“You gonna strip out of those clothes?” He asked tugging on her jeans. She unbuttoned them, letting him pull them off of her, then took her shirt off. Mike gave her a hungry look, sliding her panties off, and spreading her legs. Charity held her breath, looking down as his face was mere inches away from her pussy. He kissed the inside of her thighs before kissing her lower lips, then pushed them apart with his thumb, flicking his tongue against her clit. “O…oh my god.” She muttered, grabbing the back of his head.

“Fuck, Mike!” She gasped when he sucked on her clit. Giving her another lick, he came up to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his lips. He took his off his boxers, letting his hard dick sprang free, and mesmerizing Charity in the process.

“You ready?” He asked, stroking his cock. She nodded. He quickly searched for a condom, he bit his lip while entering her. Her warm entrance was tight and warm around him. He groaned, thrusting and grinding his hips to the beat of the sexy slow music playing in the background. “Oooh.” She moaned, spreading her legs wider. He kissed her neck, then her lips, thrusting harder. Then he turned her on her belly, pulling her ass up and fucking her from behind.

His hips were alternating between fast and slow, still matching the pace of the song in the background. “Like that?” He asked, reaching around to play with her clit. “Hm?” “Yes.” She hissed, her face was buried in his pillows. The sensation was driving her to the brink of an orgasm. “Shit!” She exclaimed, clutching the pillow.

Mike chuckled, kissing her sweaty back, then flipped her on her side. He entered her slowly, thrusting lazily until his release. Charity and Mike were spent, still in that same position and breathing hard. He pulled out of her, getting up to dispose the condom, and lay down with her. She was already sleeping when he came back to bed.


End file.
